onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderella (The Price of Gold)
Tremaine estate |occupation = Daycare worker Waitress at Granny's Diner Maid |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |portrayedby = Jessy Schram |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Princess Ella, better known as Cinderella, currently known as Ashley Boyd, also known as Ash, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest star Jessy Schram. Cinderella is based on the titular character from the fairytale, "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. She is also an allusion to the Miller's Daughter from the fairytale, "Rumpelstiltskin". History The night of the ball, Cinderella sees her stepmother and two stepsisters leave for the castle. She watches them with longing, and after they are gone, her Fairy Godmother arrives to grant her wish to attend the ball and meet her prince. Before the fairy can work her magic, she is killed by Rumplestiltskin's fireball. He, in turn, collects the Fairy Godmother's wand as Cinderella is drawn into signing a deal with him so she can change her life permanently. As part of the contract, she'll forfeit something precious to him in the future. Desperate, she agrees and Rumplestiltskin transforms her rags into a beautiful gown. At the ball, Cinderella is escorted in by a human Gus, whom she excuses to allow him to pursue a tray of cheese. She spots Clorinda and Tisbe, but in her hurry to avoid them, she bumps into Princess Snow. Snow befriends Ella and nudges her towards Prince Thomas, who is interested in her. Ella shares a dance with the prince, in which she decides not to tell him her name, and he dubs her the "girl with the glass slippers". After their dance ends, Thomas excuses himself but tells her not to go anywhere for the time being. Ella is giddy with happiness over this encounter, however, she sees Thomas meeting with Clorinda and giving her a rose. Prompted by Tremaine's callous remarks that Thomas is toying with her feelings for him, Ella flees from the ball, accidentally leaving behind one of her glass slippers. At home, Gus reminds a heartbroken Ella of the key, and she decides to test it on the wardrobe, which opens a portal. Before she can leap through, she is stopped by Clorinda, who clears up the misunderstanding about Thomas, as the rose was from Thomas' footman Jacob, whom she loves. Clorinda also reveals Thomas is looking for Ella, and that she intends to run away with Jacob. Knowing her stepmother will never let the couple be, Ella gives her the key so she can be in a land where Tremaine will never find them. When Tremaine threatens to shatter the remaining glass slipper, which is Ella's proof to Thomas of who she is, she reveals Clorinda's location to her. However, Ella's luck runs out, as Tremaine destroys the slipper anyway. Tremaine then locks her in a room, leaving her unable to meet with Thomas when he comes to find her, but with help from Gus, Thomas unlocks the door. Ella apologizes for deceiving him and believes he won't want her now, but Thomas proves his feelings for her are genuine and proposes to her. She accepts, but then excuses herself to stop Tremaine. Ella reveals she is engaged to Thomas, while Clorinda realizes Ella ratted her out to her mother. Before Ella can help her stepsister, Tremaine goes to the Land of Untold Stories and drags Clorinda there with her. On the eve of her wedding celebration to Thomas, Cinderella happily watches the fireworks display on the balcony, before she and her future husband go downstairs to greet their guests. As a waltz begins, she dances with Thomas' father, who teasingly hints at his desire for a grandchild. Charming offers good wishes for a happy marriage before Thomas cuts in, but Cinderella is then whisked off for some time with Snow, who is proud of her for changing her life. Changing partners again, Cinderella is shocked to see Rumplestiltskin, and even more stunned when he asks for her first-born child as part of their deal. After some time, Cinderella discovers she is pregnant and decides to run away from the kingdom, but Thomas catches her in the act. After much questioning, she admits her deal with Rumplestiltskin, and as his payment he wants their child. Thomas assures her that he will fix this, and they simply need to make a new deal to undo the old deal. With Prince Charming and Grumpy, a special prison is created to trap Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella must get Rumplestiltskin to sign a new contract with a magic quill dipped in squid ink to paralyze him. She manages to seal the deal with Rumplestiltskin, who is then taken away by Prince Charming and Grumpy. With that problem settled, Thomas suggests to Cinderella that they name their child Alexandra. Suddenly, she begins feeling contractions as Thomas rushes to fetch water from the well. When the pain stops, she calls him back. Not hearing a response, she searches for him and finds his cloak. Fearing the worst, she confronts Rumplestiltskin, demanding answers about what he did to Thomas, and learns the price for breaking the original deal is her husband's disappearance. Sometime before or after this, Cinderella gifts Snow White and Prince Charming, who are expecting their first child, a unicorn mobile. }} On Valentine's Day, Ashley bumps into Emma and Mary Margaret at the diner. As she comes in, Granny holds Alexandra while she rests. She tells Emma and Mary Margaret that Sean has become increasingly busy with work, so Ruby proposes a girls' night out, but Emma declines to attend. While at the bar, Ashley is urged by Ruby to try talking to other guys since Sean is not with her. Since she refuses, Ruby goes on to flirt with them. Ashley finds it hard to enjoy herself and misses Sean until he suddenly shows up and proposes to her, which she accepts. They leave to spend their remaining free time together driving around in Sean's car. }} Some time after, she and Sean move in together. }} As Mary Margaret and David carry out their plan to steal Maleficent's ashes and prevent her resurrection, they leave baby Neal under Ashley's care. }} }} Family Ashley Boyd|HUS=Prince Thomas Sean Herman|SI1=Clorinda|SI2=Tisbe}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *It was her stepsister, Clorinda, who named her "Cinder-ella". *The name "Ashley" is of Old English origin derived from the words "æsc" and "leah" that means "ash tree clearing". Cinderella received her name because she lives among the cinders, or ashes, of the kitchen. In the original German version of the fairytale, the character is named Aschenputtel.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, London, Titan Books, October 2013, p. 63 *The surname "Boyd" is of Scottish origin, and is a habitual name for the island of Bute. As a first name, "Boyd" is of Scottish and Irish Gaelic origin derived from the word "buidhe" that means "yellow". It is often used to refer to a person's blonde hair. In the Disney film Cinderella, the character has blonde hair. Character Notes *The Fairy Godmother, who appears to Cinderella, is also patron to King George's family. *Cinderella and Snow White were pregnant at the same time. However, Snow White gave birth before the Dark Curse arrived and Cinderella did not. This resulted in her counterpart Ashley's twenty-eight years long pregnancy until giving birth following Emma's arrival to Storybrooke. *According to Ruby, Ashley has "a stepmom and two stepsisters she doesn't talk to." However, this is just a false memory fabricated by the curse, since Lady Tremaine and Clorinda didn't arrive in Storybrooke until several years later. *During the events of the first season, Ashley is nineteen years old, yet she is shown drinking in a bar even though the legal age to purchase and consume alcohol in Maine is 21. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *When the camera pans over the second Cinderella's glass slippers after Henry crashed into her chariot, first Cinderella's soundtrack can be heard in the background. **Furthermore, the ball that the second Cinderella attends also features the same dance music of the ball that the first Cinderella attends. |-|Cultural References= Disney *Cinderella's blue dress is similar to the one she wears in the film. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *In the photo of Ashley that Mr. Gold shows Emma, the bottom right timestamp indicates she broke into his pawnshop at 9:23 P.M.File:104AshleyBoyd.png *Ashley has a shoe keychain.File:W101StolenKey.png Set Dressing *Among the numerous fairytale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room are an illustration by the British artist and book illustrator Helen Stratton from a 1903 edition of Grimms' Fairy Tales. The image depicts a scene from the "Cinderella" fairytale, in which a bird gives the titular character a beautiful ball gown.File:120HenrysRoom.png **An engravingFile:122SomethingsComing.png by the nineteenth century French artist Gustave Doré also appears. It is from Les Contes de Perrault, an 1862 edition of the seventeenth century French author Charles Perrault's fairy tales. It depicts a scene from "Cinderella", where the prince lets the titular character try on the glass slipper. Costume Notes *The earrings worn by Cinderella for her weddingFile:104FirstBorn.png are Betsey Johnson Bow & Teardrop Earrings . |-|Goofs= Goofs *If you look closely, or play it in slow motion, as Cinderella signs Rumplestiltskin's contract, the first letter she writes is clearly a C; seemingly proving that her true name is Cinderella, and "Ella" is simply her nickname. "The Other Shoe" proved it was a mistake. Appearances STORYBOOKS *Cinderella appears in Henry's storybook in "The Snow Queen".File:407ThomasCinderellaStorybook.png *Cinderella appears in another storybook, Once Upon a Time Volume II, in "The Other Shoe".File:603WhereAreYou.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The fairytale version of Cinderella is mentioned in "Sympathy for the De Vil".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Glass Slippers (The Price of Gold) References }}fr:Ella es:Cenicienta de:Cinderella pl:Kopciuszek pt:Cinderela it:Cenerentola ru:Золушка (Цена золота) nl:Assepoester (Storybrooke) Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Season Seven Characters